How Much You Hurt Me...
by OXxKrystalxXO
Summary: This is Ryoko's POV of how she felt when Tenchi slapped her and kissed Sakuya. You'll cry after reading this if not you're not a true Ryoko fan (No hard feelings). Please R&R.
1. How Much You Hurt Me..

Writer: OxxKrystalxXO  
  
Title: The Way You Hurt Me…  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Summary: After Tenchi had kissed Sakuya I kept crying for Ryoko so this fic will make you understand Ryoko inside out the real Ryoko! After reading this you'll bust into tears if not you're not a true Ryoko fan. (No hard feelings)  
  
Warning Some of these story parts wasn't in the regular series I made up some things in my story. Again hope no hard feelings.  
  
  
  
As I look at you're sleeping face one by one of my tears fall tearing me up inside. But you can't know that because you think I'm cold hearted, selfish, and a big whore. I might be a little selfish but at least I'm not as cold hearted, as you are Tenchi Masaki.  
  
You look so kind yet so cold. No wonder I fell in love with you, you seemed so nice, caring, generous, and cared about people's feelings but I was wrong you are all I mention except for the one of caring about others feelings  
  
You were my smile, my life, my heart, my love, my everything, but now you're my hate, my tears, my sadness. But even though you love her and not me I will always love you with all my heart I don't think I'll ever for get you my only love.  
  
You turn dreaming in you're sleep I wonder what you're dreaming about well I hope it's the words I'm telling you because I want these words to hurt you just as much as you hurt me all those times when you saved her, when you slapped me, and especially when you told me you hated me. I'll never forget those words.  
  
Tenchi Masaki what do I have to do to make you love me? Change my hair, my attitude, my eyes, or everything about me? If I do then so be it I'll change just don't leave me here in this dark world of yours. I can't be lefted in here it'll be the same like the cave the watery cave I had to live in for 700 years.  
  
I cried for 700 years and died 700 years and then I saw a small boy look up to me and said to me "Want to be friends?" I smiled I really couldn't believe someone wanted to be friends with me. We played like for 8 years and finally that day you told me the word I'll never for get "I love you, and as soon as I'm old enough and get you out of the cave I'll marry you"  
  
Sounds like a dream but all I say is true. You asked me to marry you when you were eight years old! I cried hoping soon you'll free me so I can be with you. Now I'm free but you forgot. Who you used to be the young Tenchi I fell in love with. I thought you'll never for my answer but I see that you have forgotten but there's nothing I could do. But that doesn't mean I'll stop protecting you from evil. I will stay at you're side till I die.  
  
I wonder why did you choose Sakuya? Did she put a spell on you or something? I loved you and so did Ayeka I like Ayeka more then just a friend maybe even a sister she's a very nice girl. Perfect for you, but I'm just a demon to you. Remember when we were young we played Princess bride? You always came to save me from the monsters I made and in the end you'll kiss me ohhhh how those kisses use to send chills down my spine.  
  
After you would leave I would sleep and wake up to see you staring at me just like I stare at you. I thought you'd remember if I kept that up but you forgot. You seem like you've forgotten everything from our childhood. And if you have I hope you do remember someday and play with me in you're dreams one more time.  
  
You know I still feel that slap on my cheek after Mayuka came into you're life everything was fine and because of her you slapped me. I care for her Tenchi; at the time she was a devil like I am. But now she's an angel like you. When I stop to think about it she has my eyes, my skin, and even my heart I kinda think she's my daughter sometimes. She acts like me a lot when I was young. I hope you understand my feelings someday. Just right now I hope you find the right girl for yourself cause I am not that girl.  
  
If only you knew how much you've hurt me. And with that I teleported away to space to leave earth once and for all.  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes he heard every single word she spoke he had red tears in his eyes he now remembered when he asked her that question that would change their lives forever.  
  
Tenchi got up and ran outside to find her up in the sky he saw the ship in a shape of a giant black star fly farther and father away into space. Tenchi ran into the lab and asked Washu something.  
  
  
  
To continue??????????  
  
A little short I know but it is only the first chapter.  
  
How was it? I thought this was going to be a 1 chapter story but I was wrong please review it so I can get on with the rest of the chapters and I hope I didn't make you guys cry to much. Hope to hear from you all please review thanks. –Sniff-  
  
  
  
Next chapter? Might be Chapter 2-Stary tears, or salty tears? 


	2. Starry tears, or salty tears?

OXxKrystalxXO  
  
How Much You Hurt Me…  
  
Chapter 2-Starry tears, or salty tears  
  
PG  
  
Drama/Romance  
  
  
  
(This is going to be a song fic kind of)  
  
  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes; she couldn't believe she'd find the courage to leave! While she was thinking a giant red ship in a shape of a crystal bumped Ryo-oki that made Ryoko fall on to the floor and hurt her right arm. Ryoko got and a giant screen appeared to face her. A boy appeared with red eyes and black hair he looked at Ryoko trying to remember her. And finally it popped into his head Space Pirate Ryoko!  
  
He finally found the courage to talk "Sorry, I didn't see you there hmm please don't blow me up" He begged like a child. Ryoko felt annoyed but decided not to blow him up. "Look get out of my face or I will blow you up!" Ryoko yelled at the top of her lungs. He got the message and flew off.  
  
Ryoko took a deep breath and sat down on her chair once again then a pain shocked her on her right arm she looked over to it and it was black and blue. Ryoko touched it and it turned to its normal color. Ryoko looked at her hand remembering when Tenchi had held her hand. A single tear fell down from her eyes, then a familiar ship flew pass her! Ryoko turned in order to see the ship but it was gone! Ryoko sat down again and thought hard and finally thought she was seeing things cause he's dead.  
  
(Back at the house)  
  
Tenchi ran into Washu's lab and saw she was asleep. He tapped her and she woke up with a simple touch. He told her the whole story and in the end she slapped him. He knew he needed a slap but what is a mere slap he needed more then that. Washu didn't know weather to give him a chance to see Ryoko and talk or not. She finally decided to give him a chance.  
  
Tenchi walked into Ryoko's ship and saw her sitting on a chair deep in thought with tears in her eyes. She looked like an angel, but did she look like one to him? Ryoko looked at him and jumped she didn't know how and when he was there. All she knew was Washu helped him get there but why? She knew Tenchi cause her so many problems why would Washu send him here? Those questions replayed in her head.  
  
Ryoko formed her energy sword and held it against Tenchi's neck burning deep into his skin.  
  
To you love is a game  
  
Not much the same  
  
But may you burn  
  
The way you turned my heart  
  
Inside out.  
  
Ryoko's sword started to go deeper into Tenchi's skin. Even though he was getting hurt he wouldn't move his eyes kept on Ryoko.  
  
Why do you look at me so?  
  
When I know you don't love me so?  
  
Please take away you're stare  
  
He looked at Ryoko as if he was going to do something. Why do he stare at her like that? Why? That was the question.  
  
Please stop, you're hurting me more then ever.  
  
Ryoko couldn't take it anymore almost all of Tenchi's neck was covered with Blood! Ryoko pulled away her sword and touched Tenchi's neck making the cut disappear. Ryoko looked at him still his eyes couldn't move from her. Ryoko slapped him he turned his hand to look at her again. And finally Tenchi asked, "Ryoko why didn't you tell me the way you felt?" Ryoko looked at him in shock how couldn't he know?  
  
Ryoko looked at him in anger. And yelled, "How couldn't you know? Every time you yell at me I start to cry every time you're with Ayeka I cry, and most when you're with Sakuya I cry. How can't you know the why I felt?" Tenchi didn't know what to do he wanted her back but couldn't get her back. Suddenly Ryo-oki got blasted again Ryoko and Tenchi fell.  
  
"Space Pirate Ryoko you're under arrest" Yelled a boy from G.P  
  
Ryoko appeared on the sreen of the G.P ship and said, "Like you can get me? Fine try but you'll never find me" And with that Ryoko was gone and flew off as fast as she could. Ryoko looked in back of her to see almost 1 million G.P ships after her. What's up with that? I didn't do anything wrong? Could Ayeka have done something? Ryoko thought. Again the ship got blasted and Ryoko fell with Tenchi on top of her. Tenchi hand cupped her and said "Stop this stupid-ness and let's turn back and go home!" Tenchi yelled like he was going to kill her.  
  
Ryoko turned her face and said "Why should I their's no reason to, I'll just get hurt more can't you see what you're doing to me?" Ryoko cried. Tenchi grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. Ryoko's eyes popped open. Who was this kissing her? And why?. Tenchi slipped his tough into her mouth and kissed her more and more deeply. Making chills go down her spine over and over again. Washu knew what was happening so she set Ryo-oki's distination to Earth. Ryo-oki flew with super speed to Earth. Ryoko tried with all her might to pulled Tenchi off her but he just wouldn't get off her.  
  
Finally Ryo-oki reached Earth and Tenchi let Ryoko go taking deep breaths. Ryoko looked at him now she knew why he did that. He didn't want her to give orders to Ryo-oki to fly off he wanted her to stay on Earth with him. But why? The same question went though her head over and over again.  
  
Ayeka came out and hugged Ryoko. Ryoko couldn't believe Ayeka out of all people would what to see her again. Ayeka looked at her in tears and said "My father heard that you're going into space and called all G.P and I was so scared they'll kill you thank god" Ayeka's eyes had more tears then ever. What was up with that Ayeka hated her with all her gusts but now she liked her? What is wrong with this picture first Tenchi kissed her and now Ayeka is friends with her?  
  
Washu came out of the house and looked at Ryoko. She hoped Ryoko didn't take it to hard that she helped Tenchi. Ryoko looked at Washu and walked to her and said "Why? Why did you help him? You know how much pain he caused me" Tenchi looked at Ryoko sadly he really didn't mean to hurt her. He loved her with all his heart. But he wouldn't ever admit it. But someday he will.  
  
While Washu was cheaking Ryo-oki's memory bank, someone appeared on Wash's lab screen it was a boy but it didn't show his face. But all Washu knew he looked like Tenchi. Then he spoke he had the same voice as Tenchi too!  
  
"Washu how are you? I didn't expect to see you again, well it doesn't matter you should remember me"  
  
Washu looked at him but he hid his face to well "Who are you why and you using Tenchi's voice and body?"  
  
"Who ever said I'm using this is my body and voice and my name's not Tenchi it's Kirono, and soon you'll know why I gave you this message"  
  
"Message what message?" Washu asked curiously not really knowing his name  
  
"Tell Tenchi he better kept close to his loved one or I'll get her before he does" And with that he was gone Washu stared at the screen like she had seen a ghost.  
  
"EVERYBODY!!!!!!!" Washu yelled calling everyone to tell them what she had seen and heard  
  
  
  
Short again but that's how some chapters are. How was it should I continue if I do get nice reviews I will.  
  
If I do here's what it's about Who is this Kirono? And why is he have the same body and voice of Tenchi but attitude differ? And you know who he's after but why? Could he be another part of Tenchi? Or something else? And will Ryoko get away and will Tenchi be able to protected her? IS he more powerful then Tenchi? My guess is yes. 


End file.
